


The Amazing Spider-Man: Homecoming

by Alexcarr31



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexcarr31/pseuds/Alexcarr31
Summary: ese fui yo Otto…… no puedes oírme ¿verdad? ni siquiera sabes que estoy aquí. No importa, tu no podrás matar ¡No te dejare! ¡No sé cómo, pero estoy en la pelea! ¡Yo soy Peter Parker, y juro que encontrare la forma de volver!y esas palabras, estan por cumplirse justo ahora.el verdadero Hombre Araña Regresara.





	1. Superior is Reveled.

**The Amazing Spider-Man: Homecoming**

**-Hola a todos los Lectores, soy el autor AlexCarr31, aunque soy más conocido en Fanfiction como Alex no Kitsune por algunos de mis fics allí, pero no vengo a hablar de eso. Lo que vengo a hablarles justo ahora es de mi más nuevo proyecto –aparezco de la nada en un gran escenario viendo hacia el frente de donde estaban ustedes.**

**-este fic, es sobre uno de los más grandes héroes del Universo Marvel y no, ni hablo del Capitán América, ni de Iron Man o de Hulk –dije al ver como algunos levantaban las manos y luego estos las bajaron –es sobre un héroe con el cual muchos nos sentimos identificados, un héroe el cual vive los mismos problemas que cualquier persona normal, un héroe que sin importar la adversidad ha salido adelante para seguir haciendo el bien, un héroe el cual no importaba la situación, siempre estaría allí para ayudar al que lo necesite. Un héroe el cual nos enseñó una Gran Lección: Un Gran Poder, Conlleva una Gran Responsabilidad –con cada palabra que yo iba diciendo la emoción de todos comenzaba a subir palabra a palabra –ese héroe es………….. –**

**-The Amazing Spider-Man –y al decir eso, todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción y aplaudir mientras que atrás de mi apareció una imagen de dicho héroe.**

**Pero en eso, puse cara seria –pero este fic no solo es como un homenaje a este héroe, también lo hice para corregir uno de las más grandes errores de Marvel……… -y en eso la imagen de nuestro héroe fue cambiada, a un Spider-Man con el traje rojo y negro con 4 garras en los dedos, lentes oscuras y 4 patas de araña mecánicas en la espalda y todos comparten mi seriedad.**

**-Superior Spider-Man………. Por favor todo aquel que sea fan de este comic salga de la sala –pedí y en eso algunos comenzaron a salir de allí –gracias………. Yo no sé de quién fue la brillante idea de que Octopus se hiciera pasar por nuestro héroe……………ok, lo admito tiene tecnología genial y toda la cosa, pero él no es Spider-Man, él no es mejor que nuestro héroe, él ni siquiera es un héroe, un héroe no acribilla brutalmente, un héroe no asesina, un héroe ayuda al que lo necesite aun si el problema es menor, pero sobre todo un héroe cuando tiene tiempo toma en cuentas las opciones, pero cuando no lo hay solo actúa y siempre hace lo correcto incluso si eso significa renunciar a la ventaja –**

**Me tranquilice un momento, para luego volver a hablar –este fic hace lo que se debió hace a principio de este comic, traer de regreso a Peter Parker, al verdadero Spider-Man –**

**_Son Las Decisiones Las Que Nos Hacen Ser Quienes Somos Y Siempre Podemos Optar Por Hacer Lo Correcto._ **

**Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

**Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee**

**-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot o Androide hablando.

- **[mmmm]** –Fantasma o Espíritu hablando

Cap.1 Superior is Reveled.

-(¿Qué……dónde estoy?) –

-Encefalograma –

-(ah cierto) –

-analizador sub-atómico –

-(estoy con los Avengers) –

-Cronoscopio Aural –

-(y estoy completa y definitivamente……..) –

-detector Xenomorfico –

-(Derrotado………. ¡de nuevo!) –

Eran los pensamientos del héroe arácnido número uno, mientras que este se encontraba atado en una mesa de operaciones mientras que el Capitán América y algunos otros de los Avengers usaban varios aparatos para inspeccionar al héroe.

Aunque la verdad sea dicha, esto le daba una muy mala espina al supuesto “héroe” era en realidad un villano.

Verán a lo largo de su vida, Otto Octavius ha tenido muchos enemigos, uno en especial, y esto ha causado que su cuerpo comenzara a degenerarse lentamente hasta el punto de casi matarlo. Así que sabiendo que el tiempo estaba en su contra, creo un Octo-bot el cual se encargó de cambiar lo que muchos creían imposibles.

La mente de Peter Parker llego a ser parte del cuerpo de Otto, mientras que Otto se convirtió en Peter al hacerse un cambio de mentes para que cada uno terminara en el cuerpo del otro, Peter antes de morir reunió un equipo improvisado de los 6 siniestros y escaparon de la cárcel en donde estaban y fueron buscar a Octavius quien estaba haciéndose pasar por Peter y el Hombre Araña.

Los 6 siniestros pensaron que la razón era una última pelea para acabar de una vez con el trepa muros, pero la verdad es que era para que Peter tratara de hacer el cambio nuevamente…….. Pero fue inútil.

Peter iba a morir, pero aún existía un lazo mental entre él y Otto y lo uso para obligar a Otto a revivir sus recuerdos.

Todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de Peter, sus experiencias fueron vividas por el mismo Otto y los sintió como si los hubiera vivido en carne propia.

Peter le hiso prometer a Otto que continuaría con su legado.

Otto despidiéndose de su más grande enemigo promete no solo ser el Hombre Araña, promete ser uno superior.

En su tiempo siendo el Hombre Araña, se dio cuenta que Peter no era lo suficientemente severo con los criminales que atacan la ciudad, no comprendió como pudo resistir todo este tiempo.

Pero ya basta.

Las medidas usadas por Otto eran más radicales.

Sin piedad de sus enemigos.

Sin importar lo que estos le dijeran, su castigo no quedaría impune.

Dejo mal heridos a los 6 siniestros.

Dejo ciego al Buitre.

Acribillo brutalmente a Bufón.

Asesino a Masacre.

Todas y cada una de estas acciones hechas por Otto trajo las dudas no solo a algunos de los ciudadanos, sino también de los Avengers, conocían demasiado bien al Hombre Araña para saber que este jamás haría algo como esto; por esa razón fueron tras el Superior Hombre Araña para decirles que valla con ellos.

Otto se negó, y desato una pelea entre él y ellos, la cual termino con la victoria de los Avengers para luego estar en la situación en la que estamos justo ahora.

**(N.A: Para Mas Información Ver Superior Spider-Man desde el 1 al 8)**

Tiempo más tarde, en la sala de reuniones de los Avengers.

-tenemos los resultados de las pruebas –dijo el Capitán América mientras que todos los demás estaban sentados frente al escritorio, en el lugar estaban reunidos algunos de los Avengers como  Wolverine, la Viuda Negra, Thor, la Mujer Araña y al lado del capitán, sentado en una silla de brazos cruzados estaba el Superior Hombre Araña.

-¡esto está mal! ¡Es una completa violación a mis....! –trato de decir Otto tan solo para ser interrumpido por la Viuda Negra.

-¡Silencio! Proceda capitán –

**-[así es, cállate Otto, ¡aquí vamos! Oh ¡no puedo esperar!] –**

Por detrás de Otto, estaba una figura espectral la cual no podía ser vista o escuchada por nadie, ni siquiera por el propio Otto. Dicha figura espectral era la Consciencia de Peter Parker, El Sorprendente Hombre Araña.

Verán, una parte de la mente de Peter hecha a través de sus recuerdos y experiencias aun habitaba dentro de su cabeza, por desgracia Otto era quien tenía el control del cuerpo y Peter apenas podía ver lo que este hacía.

Durante todo este tiempo con Otto teniendo su cuerpo Peter vio y escucho en carne propia lo que Otto había hecho y decir que estaba horrorizado era una minucia, Otto había destruido todo lo que significa ser el Hombre Araña; durante todo ese tiempo Peter había tratado de volver a tener control de su cuerpo y detener a Otto y revelarlo ante todos, pero apenas había tenido el control de su brazo derecho por un corto intervalo de tiempo.

Y justo ahora que sus compañeros Avengers había atrapado a Otto y realizado dichas pruebas estaba muy emocionado porque ellos lograran descubrí por una vez y por todas lo que había pasado.

-todos nuestros exámenes prueban Concluyentemente, sin margen de error, que tú, Hombre Araña, claramente……. –

Y tanto Otto como Peter estaban esperando el veredicto, uno estaba inquieto y el otro emocionado.

-…….No eres un Skrull –

Y con eso, la inquietud de Otto, y la emoción de Peter se marcharon para que cada uno experimentara lo que el otro sentía.

**-[¡¿eso es todo?!]** –exclamo la consciencia de Peter.

-no estas siendo controlado por el Fantasma Espacial, el Puppet Master, El Hombre Purpura o el Controller –enumero todas y cada una de las siguientes cosas el capitán, mientras que por debajo de la máscara Otto sonreía mucho al ver que ninguna de sus pruebas lo detectaran.

-bien, podría haberte dicho eso –

**-[No, No, No, No y Por supuesto que No** ] –dijo Peter ante cada una de las teorías que el Capitán había dicho mientras hacía señas – **[¿saben porque?......... ¡por que ese no soy yo! ¡Es el Doctor Octopus en mi cuerpo! Por eso no resultaría ser un Skrull porque es mi cuerpo, y no podría ser controlado mentalmente porque él hace todo a voluntad propia]** –decía el héroe mientras trataba de hacer algo para que todo le pusieran atención y que hicieran algo para detectar todo lo que estaba mal.

Había estado presente como un fantasma desde hace meses sin poder hacer nada, solo observando y escuchando todo lo que Otto había hecho en su cuerpo  y vida, tratando inútilmente de detenerlo y tener control de su cuerpo otra vez, tan solo para fracasar y apenas tener una influencia en las acciones de Otto para detenerlo de Matar a alguien por unos momentos o de hacer que salte para salvar a alguien.

Pero en eso, Peter noto algo en la pantalla, y eran los patrones cerebrales, en ellas noto los patrones cerebrales de Otto, pero si se fijaban con mucha más atención lograrían ver algo por detrás de los patrones cerebrales de Otto.

Otros patrones Cerebrales, sus patrones cerebrales justo por detrás de los suyos.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer que todo lo notaran, pero.

-(¡espera! Mis patrones cerebrales. Hay una pequeña anomalía) –escucho los pensamientos de Otto y se dio cuenta que este también se había fijado en ello y esto lo dejo espantado, si de alguna manera lograba descubrir su presencia en su mente, seguramente o lo aislaría o la borraría para siempre.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de que todos se dieran cuenta de ello rápido y antes de que Otto se fuera para investigar.

Pero justo en ese momento alguien entro por dicha puerta y los 3 pares de ojos se abrieron cuando vieron a la nueva persona en la sala.

-lo siento Cap. Pero tengo una teoría –

Una mujer de cabello rubio semi largo, tenía puesto un traje de color azul con botas, guantes, cinturón rojos, en la parte de los hombros era de color rojo mientras que en el pecho había un símbolo de una estrella o destello dorado.

Carol Danvers, mejor conocida ahora como Capitana Marvel, anteriormente Ms. Marvel.

La Mujer Araña vio a la recién llegada con sorpresa y alegría, pues quien estaba frente a ella era su mejor amiga.

Mientras que el Hombre Araña, tanto el Sorprendente como el Superior, estaban sorprendidos, per Peter estaba feliz de volver a verla mientras que Otto estaba preocupado.

La razón, muy sencilla, anteriormente el Hombre Araña y Ms. Marvel habían estado en una relación la cual fue a larga distancia una vez que Carol había ido a una misión con los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

Para Peter esto sería bueno, pues ella lo conocía lo suficiente para no solo saber su identidad secreta sino que también para saber que Otto no era el, mientras que Otto tenia los mismos pensamientos pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de poder engañarla como lo hiso con todos los que conocían a Peter Parker y al Hombre Araña.

-ha pasado un tiempo Danvers ¿Qué te ha hecho regresar? Pues la última vez que supimos algo de ti fue que fuiste  con los Guardianes al espacio –dijo Logan preguntándose  porqué la mujer estaba aquí.

-respondiendo a su pregunta, es por la misma razón que ustedes están aquí –dijo Carol al momento de señalar hacia donde estaba Otto –al igual que ustedes las acciones actuales del Hombre Araña han llamado mi atención………. Mucho más después de que recibí un mensaje hace meses –

-¿Qué mensaje? –pregunto Natasha.

-un Mensaje del Hombre Araña enviado el 30 de Diciembre del año pasado –y dicha respuesta dejo tieso a Otto y Peter ya sabía lo que venía mientras que los demás recordaban que esa fecha fue la misma que el Doctor Octopus murió –en él decía, Ayuda, Doc. Ock, Cambio de cuerpos, Ayuda –termino de decir.

Peter podía recordad muy bien eso, antes de ir tras Otto junto con los 6 Siniestro Peter envió un mensaje a Carol a través de un computador para tenerla en aviso, y en eso Noto que Otto estaba más tenso y con la guardia en alto, sabiendo que él estaría tratando de encontrar el mejor momento de escapar. Así que en un momento rápido, sin que Otto se diera cuenta tomo posesión de la mano y con un bolígrafo y en una libreta cercana comenzó a hacer  unos dibujos y palabras para después detenerse, si seguía perdería el control completo de la Mano derecha por un buen rato.

-por eso pedí la ayuda de alguien que sin duda podrá ayudarnos en esto……… al Doctor Strange –

Otto no necesitaba buscar en los recuerdos de Peter para saber quién era, pues el doctor Stephen Strange o mejor conocido como el Hechicero Supremo era el maestro de las artes místicas, y la lectura de mentes o viajes al pasado o futuro eran su especialidad y también saber el destino o lo que paso a las personas, y sabía que si el venia aquí descubriría lo que paso con Peter Parker y que él era en realidad Otto Octavius.

-¿porque debería ser subyugado a estas ridículas pruebas? ¡Tengo derechos! –dijo Otto tratando de encontrar una manera de salvarse de esta.

Pero en eso noto el ceño fruncido de la Capitana Marvel –porque tú no eres el Hombre Araña que conocemos, el que yo conozco –esto último dejo sorprendido a algunos, sobre todo a Jessica quien jamás se esperó esto –yo conozco muy bien al Hombre Araña,  con y sin la máscara, y sé que él jamás haría algo como lo que tú has hecho, el jamás acribillaría o dejaría mal heridos a los súper villanos o criminales, o incluso matarlos. El los llevaría ante la ley esperando que ellos rectifiquen su camino, y jamás se rebajaría al mismo nivel de algunos para matarlos, sobre todo el siempre haría honor de la última enseñanza de su difunto tío “Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad” –

Después de escuchar todas las palabras venir de la boca de Carol Peter no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír al ver que Carol en verdad lo conocía lo suficiente para dudar enormemente que el sujeto frente a ella sea el en realidad; aunque los demás estaban igualmente de sorprendidos al ver como Carol había debatido todo lo que hacía el anterior Hombre Araña con el que tenían en frente, y más aún porque tal parece ella lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que parecía.

Mientras que Otto al saber que Carol no caería como los demás, miro disimuladamente por cualquier dirección en busca de una salida de escape de la habitación. Sus gafas estaban escaneando con cuidado la habitación.

-(una puerta, dos Ductos de Aire, no hay ventanas, y tengo a 6 Avengers a mi alrededor que ya comienzan a dudar………esto no podría ser peor) –pensó el ex villano mientras miraba todo a su alrededor y comenzaba a planear su escape.

Pero en eso la puerta de la habitación fue tocada y el Capitán América quito su mirada del Hombre Araña por un momento para ir a abrir.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, por esta entro Stephen Strange con toda su vestimenta como el Hechicero Supremo.

-buenas noches damas y caballeros –saludo Strange mientras entraba a la habitación.

-hola Stephen –saludo Carol al ver llegar a quien sacaría de dudas a todos.

-fui llamado por la señorita Danvers para algo muy importante, según dijo era algo relacionado con el Hombre Araña –dijo el hechicero Supremo.

Al ver que todos estaban en una conversación,  Otto tomo la oportunidad de escapar al momento de saltar de la silla para posarse sobre el escritorio y después dar un salto hacia el ducto de aire más cercano. Nadie pudo reaccionar lo más rápido posible para detener a Octavius, aunque la capitana Marvel ya se estaba preparando para salir tras él, paso algo sorprendente.

Cuando Otto estaba cerca del ducto, la mano derecha de repente se movió por sí sola y disparo una red de telaraña la cual bloque no solo ese ducto sino que también bloqueo el otro para así impedirle el escape.

En eso, la mano derecha se hiso puño con fuerza y salió disparada hacia la cara.

-(¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es….?!............ ¡Parker!) –pensó el ex villano mientras veía como la mano se movió por si sola.

En eso, la mano derecha se hiso puño con fuerza y salió disparada hacia la cara.

**-[ese fui yo Otto, aun no puedes oírme  ¿verdad?, pero ya sabes que estoy aquí. No importa ¡Pues aún estoy en la Pelea! Y hoy es justo el día ¡Que Peter Parker vuelva al mundo!]** –dijo la conciencia de Peter quien había tomado posesión del brazo derecho para todas estas acciones.

POW

El puño golpeo con fuerza en la cara de Otto para que este callera al suelo inconsciente.

Aunque todos estaban sorprendidos ante lo que pasaba, Steve, Logan y Carol tomaron el cuerpo inconsciente del Hombre Araña para ponerlo sobre la mesa y con ayuda de Jessica lo ataron a ella para que no pueda moverse.

-Doctor Strange lo que sea que vaya a hacer ¡que sea ahora! –dijo el Capitán al momento en que Stephen comenzara a hacer uso de los poderes místicos y estos se conectaran con la cabeza del héroe trepa muros.

-ahora veremos cómo fue que todo esto comenzó –dijo el Hechicero al momento en que todo el lugar fuera envuelto en una niebla muy densa.

Después de unos segundos dicha niebla comenzó a disiparse para mostrarse en un lugar diferente de donde estaban antes.

Estaban en uno de los pasillos de la cárcel en la isla.

-les importaría, quisiera hacer esto en privado, sin cámaras solo nosotros dos –se dieron cuenta de algo, el Hombre Araña con el anterior traje rojo y azul se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la prisión siendo seguidos de unos cuantos de los Avengers, mientras que unos guardias resguardaban una celda.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Thor al ver lo que pasaba frente a ellos.

-estamos en la mente del Hombre Araña, en sus recuerdos para ser más precisos –respondió el doctor Strange.

-cierto ¡ese fue el día en que Otto Octavius pidió ver por última vez al Hombre Araña! –dijo la Mujer Araña recordando ese día.

**(N.A: The Amazing Spider-Man No. 698 Saga de Dying Wish)**

Cuando vieron al héroe entrar a la celda en donde se encontraba el cuerpo moribundo del villano en una maquina la cual hacia todo lo posible de mantenerlo con vida.

Algunos de los héroes solo vieron con odio y desprecio al Doctor Octopus postrado en la cama.

-Muy bien estamos solos ¿esto es lo que querías? –Dijo el Hombre Araña mientras comenzaba a acercarse – ¿tienes algo que decirme? –

Otto, lentamente comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas, sin sentido en un principio, pero algunos de ellos se preguntaban qué era lo importante aquí, pero ene so escucharon a Otto por fin decir algo con sentido.

-P…Peter Parker……. –y algunos se pusieron tiesos al escuchar ese nombre, era el nombre de la persona bajo la Máscara del Hombre Araña ¿Cómo es que Otto lo sabía?

-si –dijo el héroe al momento de desenmascararse y mostrar su rostro al moribundo –soy Peter Parker –

-no……. –dijo débilmente el doctor Octopus, para después decir unas palabras que dejarían sorprendidos a todos –…..yo soy Peter Parker –

Es que esa era una broma, como puede ser posible que Otto Octavius se dijera ser Peter Parker, es que estar casi muerto lo estaba afectando en su mente.

**(Naruto OST 1 – Nervous)**

-¡ya no más, Hombre Araña! –dijo Peter sorprendiendo a todos aún más al ver que había llamado Hombre Araña al villano al borde de la muerte, entonces eso quiere decir que…. –desde ahora yo soy Peter Parker tengo todos tus recuerdos. Se todo lo que tu sabias. Tengo tu vida y todo lo que viene con ella. Y tú ahora eres Otto Octavius con el poco tiempo de vida que tienes, en ese cuerpo desecho por todos los años de las golpizas que tú me has dado –dijo mientras sonreía maniáticamente –y como todo buen mago no revelare mis secretos, morirás sin saber cómo fue que realice mi último y más grande truco –

Dicha revelación dejo a todos con los ojos abiertos, Otto Octavius se había hecho pasar por el Hombre Araña todo este tiempo ¿Cómo es que no lo habían notado hasta ahora?

BEEEEEEE…………

La máquina que tomaba el pulso comenzo a dar por entender el fallo en el corazón para que Peter entrara en Shock por lo que ahora estaba pasando.

-¡MEDICOS! –Grito Otto en el cuerpo de Peter mientras comenzaba a ponerse la máscara mientras que los médicos entraron en la habitación para mantener a Peter en el cuerpo de Otto estable –creo que es su corazón –dijo Otto mientras sonreía por debajo de la máscara.

-mira esas lecturas, abran el dispositivo de soporte vital –

-alisten las paletas –

-doctores los dejare hacer su trabajo –dijo Otto al momento de marcharse de la habitación mientras que los médicos trataban de mantener estable a Peter.

Los Avengers al presenciar todo esto, estaban muy furiosos, uno de los suyos, uno de los más grandes miembros de los Avengers y héroes de Nueva York había pasado por esto, mientras veían al Hombre Araña del recuerdo vieron al Superior Hombre Araña atado en la mesa inconsciente preguntándose cómo fue que eso paso.

Pero en eso, Natasha noto algo.

-miren –dijo mientras tomaba la libreta que estaba en la mesa al lado del Superior Hombre Araña llamando la atención de los demás para luego Natasha les mostrara la libreta.

En ella había un dibujo de un círculo con 8 patas, la cabeza del Hombre Araña y la otra del Doctor Octopus y en ambas cabezas había flechas que señalaban al otro.

Asi que ya podían hacerse una idea de que paso, Otto creo un Octo-bot con el cual logro cambiar de mentes con el Hombre Araña.

Pero según parecía Otto trataba de destruir la vida del Hombre Araña y de Peter Parker ¿Por qué decidió tratar de ser el Hombre Araña?

**(Fin Ost)**

En eso todo el lugar a su alrededor comenzo a cambiar nuevamente para mostrar un escenario muy conocido.

Columbus Circle, el lugar del último enfrentamiento del Hombre Araña y el Doctor Octopus. Y lo que parecía ser la última oportunidad de Peter para volver a su cuerpo y vida.

**(N.A: The Amazing Spider-Man No.700 Saga de Dying Wish)**

-pero aún tengo un truco bajo la manga, porque aunque tu estés ganando Otto –decia Peter Parker en el cuerpo moribundo de Otto Octavius mientras que el pequeño Octo-bot dorado comenzaba a subir por la espalda de Otto dentro del cuerpo del Hombre Araña y lo mantenía bien sujeto con los brazos mecánicos –nunca podrás ser el Hombre Araña otra vez…………porque incluso aunque me meta allí de nuevo a este cuerpo le queda muy poco tiempo de vida y sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando dimos ese salto. Estaba terminando con tu vida, y créeme que esa es una línea que yo mismo me jure……….. ¡JAMÁS CRUZAR! – y el Octo-bot ataco a la nuca.

KTING

Ese sonido del metal chocando con el metal llamo la atención de los Avengers y de Peter.

-no lo harás –dijo Otto mientras sonreía por debajo de la máscara –Placa de Carbonadium,  mi cráneo esta por completo cubierto, lo cual significa……  –y en eso se liberó de la atadura de los brazos mecánicos para luego golpear con fuerza a Peter haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras que la sangre salía de su boca para horror de los demás –……. ¡LA VICTORIA ES MIA! –

Pero parece que eso no fue suficiente pues Otto comenzo a ir en dirección hacia uno de los autos que estaban en el lugar – ¡y ahora para terminar con esto de una vez por todas! –con la fuerza proporcional de la araña tomo el auto y lo levanto por completo para después ir hacia Peter quien aún trataba de levantarse del suelo tan solo para ver a Otto frente a él, con el auto en alto –¡hasta nunca Doctor Octopus! –

-debo pensar en algo……… pero estoy muy cansado……solo déjame –susurraba Peter quien ya sentía que la vida estaba por dejarlo.

**(Fairy Tail Ost – Kizuna)**

“no me engañes Peter, sé que estas despierto, y es hora de ir a la escuela”

Esas palabras que se escucharon por todo el lugar hiso que tanto Peter como los Avengers se sorprendieran al escucharlas, y justo en eso el lugar cambio a un recuerdo de Peter en donde estaba el Tío Ben.

-¿Qué es esto? –

-al ser la mente del Hombre Araña, podemos ver y escuchar todo lo que ha vivido incluso sus recuerdos –explico el doctor Strange.

Para que después esta cambiara y volvieran a Columbus.

-cielos Tío Ben, eres peor que…… –susurro Peter.

-………que un cuarto lleno de Despertadores –sorpresivamente Otto termino la oración y esto llamo la atención de todos – ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! –decia mientras soltaba el auto.

-(no estoy allí Otto, ¡pero mis recuerdos sí!) –pudieron escuchar los pensamientos de Peter para luego este viera al Octo-bot – (¡desde Luego! El Octo-bot disparo mis patrones cerebrales hacia su cuerpo…….quizás necesite un vínculo directo para la transferencia. Pero aún existe un vínculo………) –en eso noto que Otto estaba ahora de pie observándolo – (…….y se cómo usarlo) –

-sea lo que sea ¡no funcionara! ¡Esta es mi vida ahora! –

-exacto. Toda mi vida pasa ante mis ojos –y en eso Peter sonrio débilmente –y tienes un asiento de primera fila –

En eso Otto se tomó la cabeza para que de pronto todos los recuerdos de Peter comenzaran a pasar frente a todos.

“te prepare tu desayuno favorito Peter, Panqueques de avena”

“no lo engordes demasiado querida”

Era un recuerdo de Peter junto a sus tíos.

“¡Una Araña! ¡Me mordió! ¿Pero, porque arde tanto?”

Era el recuerdo de como obtuvo sus poderes.

“alto Ladrón”

“tu Tío recibió un disparo, lo siento chico”

“esa cara…….no puede ser”

El recuerdo de como dejo escapar al ladrón que luego se convertiría en el asesino de su tío, aquel que marco su camino como el Hombre Araña.

-¡alto, no quero esto! Yo……  –decia Otto mientras trataba de detener los recuerdos que llegaban de repente a su mente.

-querías ser el Hombre Araña, bueno ¿adivina qué? Es más que solo los poderes –

-¡te…..te……Te Matare! –

-¡no lo harás! –

En eso pasaron varios recuerdos más.

-por qué sabes cuan valiosa es la vida………. Y la tragedia que es cada vez que se interrumpe –

La muerte de Marla Jameson a manos del Spider-Slayer.

La del Capitán Stacy.

El cuerpo sin vida de Gwen en sus brazos.

Los Avengers en verdad no podían creer por todo lo que Peter había pasado en sus años, aunque Carol ya lo sabía porque Peter se lo había contado, el verlo por si misma era mucho.

Y parecía que esto también estaba afectando a Otto pues este cayo de rodillas mientras apretaba los puños –por favor……ya no más. Es demasiado. No puedo……no puedo seguir –

-sí, si puedes,  te sorprendería cuanto puedes hacer. Por cuantas cosas vale la pena pelear.

En eso pasaron varios recuerdos, cuando se quitó el Simbionte la primera vez, cuando sostuvo esa pesada máquina y caía agua sobre él, sus peleas contra Juggernaut, Morlum.

-¡no! Esto, todo lo que me estas mostrando…….. ¡Es imposible! –

-lo sé. Pero lo haces de todas maneras –

-y puedo verlo……puedo sentirlo. ¡¿Lo harías todo de nuevo?! –

-si. Otto –

-¿incluso yo? ¿Salvarías mi vida? ¡¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?! –

Un último recuerdo, cuando Peter salvo a Otto de ahogarse al final y lo entrego para que trataran de mantenerlo vivo.

-¡si!  Es quien…… quienes somos -

**(Fin Ost)**

**(Fairy Tail – Main Theme “Slow Version” [Piano Cover])**

Los recuerdos terminaron por pasar, Otto se arrodillo y tomo a Peter para hablarle.

-n….no quiero esto –dijo Otto mientras que los demás solo apretaron los dientes, él quiso robar la vida de un héroe, y serlo no es nada fácil, y el Hombre Araña era una prueba viviente de ello por lo que acababan de ver.

-demasiado tarde, ten cuidado con lo que deseas Araña……. Por qué tienes que hacerlo, porque, con un Gran Poder……. –

-……Viene una Gran Responsabilidad –terminaron la oración, todos los héroes incluso Otto.

-lo entiendo –

-es lo mejor. Ahora eres el Hombre Araña, prométeme que mantendrás a todos a salvo –

-lo…..prometo –

-eso es todo…..yo…... quería..... –y deja caer su cabeza, y todos toman una gran exhalación ante eso.

-¿Peter? –dijo Otto, y Carol la cual lentamente sintió que las lágrimas en sus ojos estaban por salir.

Otto soltó a Peter, en su cuerpo sin vida.

Ese mismo día, habían perdido a un héroe, un compañero sin siquiera saberlo, ese día había muerto el héroe que había hecho su trabajo aunque nadie se lo hubiera pedido, aquel que aunque lo trataron como a un criminal al principio, nunca dejo de hacer lo correcto.

Carol se sentía mal, ese mismo día había perdido al amor de su vida, nuevamente le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida, primero fue Mistyque, y ahora Otto Octavius le quito a Peter,  ella apretó con furia sus puños, cuando Otto despertara le haría pagar por ello.

Pero en eso algo les llamo la atención.

-(adiós Peter Parker……Quiero que sepas que seguiré en tu nombre) – comenzaron a escuchar los pensamientos de Otto justo ahora – (quizás dejaste este mundo, pero no lo dejaste como un villano. ¡Lo Juro! Seré el Hombre Araña. Mejor aún…. Con mi genio sin igual y mi ambición sin límites, seré un mejor Hombre Araña de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Desde este día en adelante me convertiré en……) –

-¡…..El Superior Hombre Araña! –

**(Fin Ost)**

Y todo el lugar se desvaneció nuevamente.

Eso explicaba cómo fue que Otto había decidido ser el Superior Hombre Araña, pero sus métodos no eran de los mejores.

Pero que podrían hacer, aunque demostraran de este Hombre Araña era en realidad Otto Octavius nada cambiaria, el verdadero Hombre Araña seguiría muerto, pero justo en eso, todos le lugar volvió a cambiar, ahora estaban en la entrada de Horizon Labs dentro de un nido de Telaraña.

**(Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 12. Dragon Raid)**

-sí. Así es,  ¡YO VENGO A GANAR! ¡Estoy golpeando a los 6 Siniestros! ¡Y todos van a verlo! ¡Así captaran el mensaje! ¡Esto es lo que pasara……cuando se crucen con el Hombre Araña! –vieron frente a ellos a Otto como el Superior Hombre Araña, dándole una golpiza a Boomerang.

Los demás 6 siniestros estaban fuera de combate, nadie podría ayudar a su líder, y justo cuando parecía que Otto estaba por dar el golpe final.

**-[¡No!] –**

Para la sorpresa de todos, una mano fantasmal había logrado detener el brazo de Otto antes de que este diera el ataque fulminante.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron al ver dicha figura fantasmal, ellos de alguna manera podían verlo y escucharlo, pero Otto no podía, pues se preguntaba por qué se había detenido.

**-[ese fui yo Otto…… no puedes oírme ¿verdad? ni siquiera sabes que estoy aquí. No importa, tu no podrás matar ¡No te dejare! ¡No sé cómo, pero estoy en la pelea! ¡Yo soy Peter Parker, y juro que encontrare la forma de volver!]** –

Peter Parker aún estaba presente.

De alguna manera, parte de los recuerdos y experiencias de Peter Habían tomado consciencia y había estado viviendo en el cerebro de Otto observando como él estaba viviendo su vida y trataba de mantener a Otto bajo control para asegurarse de que este no hiciera algo que él nunca haría.

Lamentablemente no pudo hacer mucho.

**-[¡cielos! ¡¿Ese es el Buitre?! Otto ¿Qué has hecho?] –**

El Superior Hombre Araña había dejado ciego y sumamente lastimado al Buitre.

**-[¿Escuchaste eso Doc? ¡Quizás exista una posibilidad de salvarlo! ¡De curarlo! ¿Lo ves ahora? ¡Esa es la razón por la cual no asesinamos! Porque siempre hay una esperanza porque las personas pueden…..] –**

Eso fue antes de que Otto matara a Masacre aun después de haberlo escuchado por fin hablar humanísimamente y Peter creía que había una oportunidad de redimirlo.

**-[¡por dios! Otto ¡¿Qué has Hecho?!] –**

Ahora como acribillo brutalmente a Bufón.

Después vieron sus intentos por poder controlar su cuerpo, apenas podría controlar algunas de sus acciones, pero vieron que con el paso del tiempo logro tener un control de la mano derecha cuando Otto no se percataba de ello, pero justo en eso notaron que Otto comenzo a notar esos extraños sucesos consigo mismo.

Para luego llegar  a la situación en la que estaban.

**-[ese fui yo Otto, aun no puedes oírme  ¿verdad?, pero ya sabes que estoy aquí. No importa ¡Pues aún estoy en la Pelea! Y hoy es justo el día ¡Que Peter Parker vuelva al mundo!] –**

**(Fin Ost)**

Y todo volvió a la normalidad, volvieron a la sala de conferencias de los Avengers para volver a encontrarse con la misma escena.

-asi que……. –comenzo a hablar Jessica –Peter sigue allí dentro –

-asi es señorita Drew –dijo el Hechicero Supremo.

-¿hay una manera de traerlo de regreso? –pregunto Carol, esperando que hubiera una esperanza.

-la hay –respondio Strange.

-¿Cuál sería Doctor Strange? –pregunto el Capitán América.

-borrar a Otto Octavius de la mente del Hombre Araña, pero……. –en eso, usando su magia nuevamente una pequeña pantalla de humo apareció frente a él y a los Avengers.

Dicha pantalla comenzo a mostrar algo.

**(One Piece Gear Second OST Marvelous (Download))**

Mostro un aspecto de la ciudad de Nueva York, completo desierta, pero con el cielo verde.

Pero en eso notaron algo, en una calle solitaria, había dos figuras.

Una de ellas, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, vestido con unos jeans, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta roja, su postura era agresiva y llena de furia.

El otro, un hombre corpulento, cabello castaño con un corte de tazón, vestido con un traje verde con botas y guantes amarillos y unos enormes lentes en los ojos y en su espalda sobresalían 4 brazos mecánicos. Este parecía tranquilo ya que solo estaba cruzado de brazos.

Peter Parker y Otto Octavius estaban frente a frente.

-asi que sobreviviste después de todo –dijo Otto mientras veía a Peter Parker frente suyo.

-ya me conoces Otto, mala hierba nunca muere –respondio el héroe –después de todo, esta es mi mente, mi vida y no hay una maldita forma de que te la deje sin antes tener una pelea –

Mientras que con los Avengers solo se preparaban para ver lo que sería la pelea decisiva.

-………..El Hombre Araña debe derrotar por última vez al Doctor Octopus –

**(Fin Ost)**

**Próximo Capitulo:** **Amazing Vs Superior, Final Battle.**

 


	2. Amazing Vs Superior, Final Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ser el Hombre Araña significa ¡Ser Alguien En Quien Confiar!¡Siempre Hacer Lo Correcto, Aunque Nadie Te Lo Reconozca!¡Ser El Ejemplo De Otros Héroes, Una Inspiración Para La Gente! ¡Incluso El Sonreír Aun Si Estas Frente A La Muerte Aceptándola Y No Tratando De Burlarla! pero sobre todo…… …………… Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad por esas razones, jamás serás un mejor Hombre Araña.

**The Amazing Spider-Man: Homecoming**

**-Hola a todos los Lectores  hoy vengo a entregarles este nuevo capítulo del fic –**

**_El miedo no es malo te dice cuan débil eres, y una vez que conoces tu debilidad, puedes ser más fuerte, asi como más amable._ **

**Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

**Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee**

**-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

-[mmmm] –inteligencia Artificial, Robot o Androide hablando.

Cap.2 Amazing Vs Superior, Final Battle.

Justo ahora, nos encontramos dentro de la mente de Peter Parker, en donde seria de una vez por todas,  el final de esta pelea que había dado inicio hace muchos meses.

Los Avengers y Doctor Strange se encontraban en el mundo real observando todo lo que acontecía en la mente de Peter a través de una ventana de niebla. Y justo ahora los observaban, Peter Parker el Sorprendente Hombre Araña, el héroe que al parecer había muerto hace meses en el cuerpo desecho de Otto Octavius estaba frente a frente con el causante de su muerte; Otto Octavius el Malvado Doctor Octopus uno de los súper villanos y enemigos más famosos del Hombre Araña, aquel cuya mente e ingenio logro tener su única victoria de burlar a la muerte al cambiar de lugar con su más grande enemigo, el cual tal parece había logrado sobrevivir dentro de su mente siendo un fragmento de sus recuerdos y experiencias.

Recuerdos, tal parece realmente somos la suma de nuestras experiencias.

-no debe de tomar mucho tiempo deshacerme de ti –dijo Otto mientras veía a Peter Parker frente a el –después de que esto termine buscare mi Escáner Neurológico e iré rápido al laboratorio para borrarte de una vez por todas y así podre volver a mi nueva…….y bien merecida vida –

Dichas palabras de Otto no les agradaron a los Avengers, él había robado la vida del Hombre Araña y no dejarían a Otto hacerlo, menos ahora que saben la verdad.

No dejarían que Otto siguiera manchando el nombre del Hombre Araña.

**('The Amazing Spider Man 2' OST - I'm Spider Man (EXTENDED VERSION) HQ)**

-¡piénsalo de nuevo Ock! –Dijo Peter llamando la atención de todos – ¡cometiste un grave error al venir aquí! –

Y en eso, en todos los edificios alrededor de donde estaban comenzaron a salir varias personas.

-pues este es mi mundo, así que ¡Mi Mundo, Mis Reglas! –

Y dichas personas al salir de los edificios cerraron todas las puertas para no darle escape a Otto y lentamente comenzaron a rodear a Otto.

-¿Qué…..Que es esto? –

-te lo dije, Otto, pero nunca aprendes –

-está bien cariño, todo estará bien –dijo una representación de la tía May.

-estamos aquí por ti, hijo –ese era el tío Ben.

-todos nosotros –Harry Osborn.

Y no solo eran ellos, eran más personas, todos seres cercanos a Peter, amigos, compañeros, familia, todos.

-¿esta es una Broma, Parker? ¿Un variado de Civiles? –dijo el Doc. Con burla al ver a los civiles a sus alrededor – ¿este es tu ejercito? –

Pero en eso, una mano sujeto con fuerza uno de sus tentáculos.

-ellos son mejor que cualquier ejército –

Otro lo atrapo del cuello, y Otto trato de liberarse.

-ellos son mis amigos, mi familia. Más que nada en el mundo………ellos me dan fuerza. Aquí, ellos son mi mundo. Y junto a ellos……. –

Otto estaba por completo atrapado por todos los seres queridos de Peter quienes lo tenían muy bien sujeto.

-……… ¡Tú No Eres Nada! –

Ese era, sin lugar a duda, el verdadero Hombre Araña que ellos conocían, aquel que lucha por los demás, aquellos que son su fuerza, su motivación para seguir adelante, los que son su razón de ser.

-no te preocupes, Tigre ¡lo tenemos! –

-¡vamos pandilla! ¡Por Flojo-Parker! ¡Lo tenemos! –

-¡a que te refieres con “podemos”! porque te quedas observando……   ¡yo puedo manejar a esta amenaza Multi-brazos por mí mismo! –

Eran las palabras de todos y cada uno de ellos que tenían sujetos a Otto, los cuales trataban de hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Peter.

**(Fin Ost)**

Pero en eso, para su desconcierto, Otto sonrió –oh Parker……. ¿en verdad creíste que esto podría detenerme? He estado en tu cabeza durante meses y tengo todo lo que necesito aquí…. –

En eso, el sentido arácnido de Peter se acciono para que este girara la cabeza hacia atrás y rápido se horrorizara.

-…… ¡para mi defensa y ataque perfecto! –

**(Naruto Shippuden - Girei (Pain's Theme Song))**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –esa risa, era una risa muy conocida para Peter – ¡oh, esto será Divertido, Parker! –

En un rayo de luz, apareció un sujeto vestido en un traje verde con una máscara amarilla con relámpagos.

Un gran bulto de arena se elevó en el aire para comenzar a tomar forma humana.

Un sujeto con un traje verde golpeo con una cola similar a la de un escorpión el suelo.

Un hombre en un traje de mastodonte gris golpe el suelo con sus pies y con los cuernos en su frente daba un aspecto amenazante.

De un salto, apareció un hombre vestido de cazador por la cantidad de pieles con las que vestía.

De una neblina apareció un hombre con un gran casco en su cabeza parecido a una pecera.

De una sombra surgió un monstruo negro el cual a parte de sus grandes músculos tenía un parecido con una versión malvada del Hombre Araña.

Y de la nada, un hombre normal, salió de un edificio con un arma en manos.

-observa Parker, ¡todos tus miedos! ¡Tus dudas y fallas! ¡Cada Onza de temor y Pánico! ¡Todo con forma y traído a la vida! –exclamo Otto.

Todos podían comprender por qué la cara de terror de Peter ante los individuos frente a él. Todos eran pertenecientes a su galería de súper villanos, con los cuales se han enfrentado más de una vez y con los cuales ha tenido que tener cuidado.

Uno de sus enemigos más psicópatas y malvados, Norman Osborn el Green Goblin.

El hombre eléctrico,  Electro.

El arenero, Sandman.

El depredador de la Araña, Escorpión.

Uno de los hombres más fuertes, Rhino.

El cazador, Kraven Kravinoff.

El maestro de la ilusiones, Mysterio.

Un enemigo cuyos poderes son similares, pero más letales a los del Hombre Araña, aquel que también ha sido una pesadilla no solo para Peter, sino también para Carol pues recordaba muy bien su primera experiencia con dicho villano, Venom.

Y el ultimo, aquel que Peter marco como su más grande error, aquel que hiso un mayor daño a Peter, el Ladrón que Mato al Tío Ben.

Los Avengers se preguntaban cómo haría Peter para derrotarlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Pues aunque Peter había hecho un buen trabajo peleando contra los 6 Siniestros con anterioridad, estos eran más y los más letales en su galería.

Pero justo cuando fueron corriendo, Peter se preparó para el ataque, pero lo que pasó después dejo sorprendidos no solo a Peter, también a los Avengers.

Su objetivo, no era Peter, eran los seres queridos de este.

-así es, dejen al chico. Maten al resto. Destruyan todo lo que el ama –dijo Otto mientras era liberado pues los demás solo podían ver como los villanos se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Otto, No Puedes……..! ¡Lo Prometiste! ¡Prometiste que protegerías a esas personas! –

BANG

El ladrón disparo hacia aquel que fue como un padre para Peter.

-¡TÍO BEN! –

Uno de los Tentáculos de Otto atrapo por el cuello al Capitán  Stacy para luego comenzar a ahorcarlo para dejarlo sin aire hasta dejarlo caer al suelo muerto.

-¡CAPITÁN STACY! –

El Green Goblin lanzo un láser de sus dedos el cual golpeo al primer amor de Peter.

-¡GWEN! –

El escarabajo golpeo con una bomba al primer jefe de Peter.

-¡J.J.J! –

Y así, uno a uno, todos fueron cayendo muertos ante los más grandes enemigos de Peter.

-Tío Ben, Capitán, Gwen, Jameson, tía May, MJ, Harry, Carlie, Flash……. –susurraba mientras veía como los cuerpos de sus seres cercanos comenzaron a desaparecer.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH……………  –ese grito llamo la atención de Peter.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron por el horror al ver lo que pasaba justo al frente de él.

Mientras que en la realidad, Carol también abrió fuertemente los ojos tanto del Shock como del miedo. Y los demás Avengers solo la miraron pues podían entender que ver esto era muy difícil.

Venom, él estaba sujetando del cuello a una mujer de cabello rubio, una muy cercana  Peter, esta trataba de luchar, pero el Simbionte comenzaba no solo a apretar con más fuerza su cuello, sino que también comenzaba a sumergir el cuerpo de dicha mujer en el interior del Simbionte.

-no, ella no –susurro Peter para luego comenzar a correr en dirección hacia Venom – ¡ELLA NO! –

La mujer que tenía Venom, era Carol.

Ella lentamente comenzó a perder fuerza mientras que su cuerpo ya casi era por completo sumergido en el Simbionte, justo cuando ella estaba por ser por completo consumida giro un poco la vista para ver a Peter correr hacia ella en un intento para salvarla y ella extendió su mano.

Pero justo cuando Peter estaba por tomarla de la mano esta desapareció junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡CAROL! –

Peter cayo de rodillas al suelo, uno de sus más grandes temores se había hecho realidad frente a sus ojos, todas y cada una de las personas más importantes en su vida, habían muerto antes sus ojos.

Pero sobre todo, ver a Carol morir en verdad lo afecto, tal vez eso no era real, pero lo sintió como si lo fuera, él ya había perdido a Gwen por causa del Green Goblin, no quería perder a nadie más que el amara.

-M…….Monstruo –dijo Peter en un susurro hacia Otto mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente y las lágrimas manchaban el suelo.

**(Fin Ost)**

-no te preocupes, pronto todo esto abra terminado y así…….. – decía Otto mientras que todos los villanos a su alrededor se esfumaban para solo dejarlos a él y a Peter – ¡no más Peter Parker! –

Los Avengers y Strange se preguntaban, como haría Peter para recuperarse de esto, ellos sabían que eso no era real, pero ver frente a tus ojos la muerte de todos aquellos que te importan era algo sumamente duro, y era uno de los peores temores de Peter.

Parecía que Otto no tendría piedad con esto, si él quería deshacerse de Peter lo haría no solo física, también emocional.

Pero en eso, su atención fue llamada cuando notaron que Peter comenzó a alzar una de sus manos al aire.

-¡entonces soy muy afortunado! –Dijo Peter llamando la atención de Otto –pues no solo soy Peter Parker –

El bajo su mano como si estuviera bajando algo por su rostro.

**(Yasuharu Takanashi: Fairy Tail Main Theme)**

Y en eso sorpresivamente cuando la bajo por completo, su cabeza era cubierta por su máscara del Hombre Araña.

-También soy…………. ¡El Sorprendente Hombre Araña! –

Y en eso, toda su vestimenta cambio al clásico traje rojo y azul, el único y original.

-¡muy bien Otto, Hagamos esto! –Dijo mientras se preparaba para el ataque – ¡tú y yo! ¡La Última Pelea!  ¡El Ganador se lleva Todo! –

Esto había vuelto a estar a favor de Peter, pues había logrado percibir la cara de preocupación de Otto.

Él sabía que nunca podría ganarle al Hombre Araña, y justo ahora se enfrentaba contra este.

-¡No! ¡No Así! –Dijo espantado Otto al momento de lanzar un golpe con sus tentáculos el cual Peter eludió al agacharse – ¡esto no es justo! – y luego comenzó a hacer su huida al escalar el edifico al lado con sus brazos mecánicos.

-¡tuviste tu oportunidad, Octavius! ¡Arruinaste tu propia vida! ¡Robaste la mía! ¡¿Y me hablas de lo que es justo?! –

Y justo cuando Peter estaba por salir disparado a seguirlo, escucho una voz.

“Hombre Araña ¿me escuchas?”

Los ojos del Hombre Araña se abrieron al reconocer esa voz – (Strange, es bueno escucharte) –

“si también yo, escucha con atención, hay una manera de que recuperes tu cuerpo”

-(enserio ¿Cuál?) –pregunto emocionado ante esa perspectiva.

“borrare los Recuerdos y Mente de Otto Octavius y mientras tanto tratare de buscar la tuya en el otro lado para traerla de regreso”

-(ok, eso quiere decir que Otto morirá como debió ser en un principio, no es que sea de mi agrado, pero algo me dice que hay un pero ¿no es así? –

“deberás derrotar a Otto en una última pelea”

-(ya lo estoy haciendo, cosa fácil ¿algo más?) –

“eso sería todo……….. No solo te deseo suerte, los demás igualmente te la desean”

Y sin más, El Hombre Araña dio un gran salto mientras tomaba un impulso con sus telarañas mientras que por debajo de la máscara sonreía.

En eso el héroe logro aterrizar en el techo del edificio justo en el momento en que Otto estaba llegando a este – ¡¿Cuál es el problema Otto?! ¡¿Creí que querías ser un héroe ahora?! ¡Los héroes no Huyen! –

-¡Yo no estoy huyendo! ¡Estoy aguardando mi momento! ¡Planeando! ¡Maquinando! ¡Tomando terreno Elevado! –

-¿terreno Elevado? ¡No me hagas reír! –Dijo el Hombre Araña al momento de darle un golpe a Otto en el estómago – ¡Poder y Responsabilidad! ¡¿No significan nada para ti?! ¡¿No es así?! –después tomo uno de los tentáculos y con fuerza lo lanzo al otro lado del edificio.

 Otto se puso de pie al momento de lanzarle uno de sus tentáculos – ¡SILENCIO! –

-Noh-Oh. ¡Necesitas Escuchar! –Dijo el héroe al momento de golpear el tentáculo para hacerlo a un lado y después lanzarse al ataque contra Otto y comenzar a darle golpes –Piénsalo, Otto, Fuerte y Claro –

En eso se agacho para eludir un puñetazo de Otto para luego plantarle el pie en el estómago –en el momento en que descubriste que yo seguía aquí………   –y después con su puño derecho bien apretado le dio un fuerte golpe a la cara haciéndolo volar un par de metros para caer en el techo a un par de metros –……….. ¡¿Qué Dijiste que Harías?! –

Otto alzo la mirada, uno de sus lentes se había destruido por el anterior golpe del Hombre Araña y solo lo vio comenzar a ir hacia el –D….Destruirte…….Y……Yo debo……  –

-¡bingo! ¡¿Y qué habría sido lo correcto a hacer?! ¡¿Lo Responsable?! Aún Hay Tiempo Otto, Ríndete –

Si, ese sin lugar a dudas era el Hombre Araña, aun con todo lo que Otto había hecho seguía tratando de ayudarlo a ver lo que era correcto, aun si Otto no lo mereciera, los Avengers tenían que admirar esa parte de su compañero héroe pues el aun creía en la redención para los Super villanos.

Y Carol solo pudo sonreír aún más, ese era SU Sorprendente Hombre Araña.

**(Fin Ost)**

-te estoy dando esta única oportunidad de ser un buen tipo. Muéstrame que has aprendido algo –dijo el héroe ya estando frente a Otto esperando su respuesta – ¡¿Qué haría un Héroe?! –

Otto lentamente comenzo a ponerse de pie, aun sintiendo el dolor por los golpes del Hombre Araña –¿D…..Devolverte tu cuerpo? Pero yo……. –pero después de eso, algo parecía haber pasado en su mente –ahora lo veo, tengo que ser responsable. Hacer lo correcto –y sonrio.

Esa sonrisa no trajo nada bueno a Peter y los demás, esa era una sonrisa la cual decia que Otto había pensado en algo que le daría ventaja y llevo su mano hasta su rostro –debo darle a este mundo lo que realmente necesita……. ¡Al Superior Hombre Araña! –

Y en eso tiro de la piel de su rostro como si esta hubiera sido antes una máscara, para revelar por debajo de esta, la Máscara del Superior Hombre Araña

Y en eso, todo su cuerpo cambio para ser como el  de Peter, con el traje rojo y negro y se lanzó contra Peter.

-vamos, mi viejo enemigo ¡acepto tu desafío! ¡Hay que hacerlo! –

-¡por dios Otto! ¡¿Hablas enserio?! –dijo Peter tan sorprendido como lo estaban los Avengers y Strange al ver el cambio de Otto – ¿asi es como te ves a ti mismo ahora? ¿Cómo el Hombre Araña? –

Eso sin lugar a dudas eran un verdadero insulto para los Avengers al ver a Otto llamarse a sí mismo el Hombre Araña, él no era para nada como el verdadero. Y Carol en sus pensamientos lo decia muchas veces – (te dare una paliza, Octavius que ni la misma Stoner podrá ayudarte) –

Y en eso ambos Hombres Arañas chocaron los brazos, Otto para atacar mientras que Peter para defenderse.

-¡Si! El mejor Hombre Araña ¡el más Digno! –dijo al momento de tratar de darle un corte de sus garras al Sorprendente Hombre Araña – ¡¿Quién merece esto más que yo!? –

-oh, no se……. ¡¿quizás el chico que en verdad fue mordido por la Araña Radioactiva?! –Respondio este mientras se apoyaba de sus manos para dar un salto y tomar distancia – ¿enserio eres un pequeño loco chiflado, cierto? –y comenzo a correr mientras preparaba su puño para darle un golpe a Otto el cual lo esquivo al mover su cabeza a un lado.

-¡¿loco?! ¿Tienes alguna idea de hecho como el Hombre Araña? –Dijo Otto al momento de darle un fuerte golpe a la cara a Peter – ¡es por mí que el crimen ha disminuido en esta ciudad! ¡El alcalde y la policía me apoyan como nunca antes! –

-¡¿Qué hay de los Avengers y los demás héroes Doc?! Porque por ti, estuvieron a punto de sacarme del equipo –y Peter le regreso el golpe con una patada al estómago – ¡Nadie Confiara ni en ti o en mí! –

Y asi comenzaron un intercambio de golpes entre ambos combatientes.

POW

-¡ni siquiera las personas en las calles! ¿Y por qué lo harían? ¡Después de todas las palizas a mis enemigos! ¡Incluso asesinaste a uno Otto! ¡Eso es algo que yo jamás haría! –

SHHRIPP

-por supuesto que no. Porque estas más ocupado siendo el “Amigable Vecino” Hombre Araña. El tipo gracioso ¡intentando tan fuerte que todos lo adoren! ¡¿Y qué bueno ha hecho eso?! –

POW

-Lo tomaste tranquilamente con un veterano como el Buitre…… ¡Y Huyo! ¡Y cuando regreso estaba usando Niños como su infantería! ¡Niños! –

PAM

-¿pero en verdad Crees que hacer todo esto es la solución? ¡No Lo Es! Hay una razón por la cual somos llamados Héroes,  Otto,  ¡debemos de dar el ejemplo! ¡Hacer lo correcto! –

SHHRIPP

-¿Y qué hay de Masacre? Lo dejaste vivir y luego mato a más de 30 personas…….. ¡Incluyendo a tu Amiga Ashley Kafka! –

Otto había logrado hacer varios golpes y cortes a Peter, el cual tenía varios cortes en su traje y heridas las cuales sangraban, y su máscara estaba casi destruida, pues uno de sus ojos era visible por la parte faltante de esta y ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo apenas soportando el dolor.

Los Avengers solo veían esto más expectantes ante lo que pasaba, pero en cuanto vieron la situación actual de Peter, no se hicieron esperar.

-Vamos Cabeza de Red, ¡has pasado por cosas peores! –eran las palabras de Logan mientras recordaba cómo había quedado Peter tras una pelea contra Coloso y Magick con la fuerza Fénix. Y ganado.

\- ¡siempre has vuelto posible lo Imposible! –dijo esta vez Black Widow recordando todas y cada una de las hazañas del Hombre Araña. Y algunas eran imposibles.

-¡siempre has luchado por lo que creías Hombre de las Arañas! –Thor recordó como Peter se levantó a pelear ante cada situación que tuviera enfrente.

-¡Nunca Dejaste que una simples palabras te detuvieran! – La Mujer Araña recordó como el héroe la poyo a salir adelante después de los sucesos de Secret Invasión y le conto como aunque siempre fue difamado no dejo que le afectara.

-¡aun puedes seguir de Pie Soldado! ¡Tu corazón aún no está muerto! –dijo esta vez el Capitán América mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con dicho héroe.

Mientras que Carol, ella solo pudo expresar las palabras con las cuales daba todo su apoyo a Peter, y todo su amor.

-tal y como ellos dicen, has salido de peores situaciones, lograste hacer logros increíbles, luchaste por todo lo que creías y ninguna de las mentiras que decían de ti te hicieron retroceder, es por eso……………… ¡que debes apretar con fuerza tus puños nuevamente! ¡Mantén ese fuego en tus ojos!  ¡Tienes que levantarte!  ¡Te estamos esperando! ¡Derrótalo Peter, todo esto es por ti………….! ¡ADELANTE! –

Mientras que Strange que aun trataba de mantener su hechizo en funcionamiento solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras de Aliento de los héroes hacia el Hombre Araña, asi que con un hechizo hiso que esas palabras pudieran ser audibles para Peter.

De regreso en la pelea, Otto estaba frente a Peter –yo soy Otto Octavius, aquel que burlo a la muerte. ¡Estoy a un nivel Superior de ti y el de cualquier otro héroe! –Se dio media vuelta – ¡Un Payaso como tu Jamás Podrá ganarme Solo! –y comenzo a irse.

Mientras que Peter aun de rodillas, creyó que esto era el final, que Otto había ganado, pues este lo había dejado muy herido, que ya no podría seguir adelante, pero en eso.

“Vamos Cabeza de Red, ¡has pasado por cosas peores!”

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron al escuchar esa voz de pronto, y más aún al reconocerla.

-Logan–susurro.

“¡siempre has vuelto posible lo Imposible!”

-Natasha –

“¡siempre has luchado por lo que creías Hombre de las Arañas!”

-Thor –

“¡Nunca Dejaste que una simples palabras te detuvieran!”

-Jessica –

“¡aun puedes seguir de Pie Soldado! ¡Tu corazón aún no está muerto!”

-Steve –

“tal y como ellos dicen, has salido de peores situaciones, lograste hacer logros increíbles, luchaste por todo lo que creías y ninguna de las mentiras que decían de ti te hicieron retroceder, es por eso………………”

Y entonces lo supo.

-no estoy solo………  –dijo de pronto llamando la atención de Otto.

**(Fairy Tail Ost – Dragon Force)**

“¡que debes apretar con fuerza tus puños nuevamente!  ”

-…….Puedo escucharlos –decia mientras comenzaba a hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse.

“¡Mantén ese fuego en tus ojos!”

-¡Puedo Escucharlos! –decia esta vez de pie.

“¡Tienes que levantarte!  ”

-¡las voces de todos! –sus heridas parecían estar comenzando a sanarse para la sorpresa de Otto.

“¡Te estamos esperando!”

-¡los sentimientos de todos! –el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo.

“¡Derrótalo Peter, todo esto es por ti………….!”

-no estoy solo……….los sentimientos de todos me apoyan……….. ¡Son toda la fuerza que necesito para derrotarte! –

“¡ADELANTE!”

Peter estaba por completo recuperado, aunque su traje aún seguía destruido por los ataques de Otto sus heridas habían sanado y sus fuerzas habían regresado

-Logan, Natasha, Thor, Jessica, Steve, Carol………es por ellos que peleo, es por ellos que aún sigo de pie y es por ellos…………….. ¡QUE AÚN TENGO PODER! –

-esto…….esto……  –decia Otto muy sorprendido al ver que Parker no cedía para nada, aún seguía de pie para darle pelea –¡esto es una estupidez! –se lanzó corriendo hacia Peter.

-¡ya te derrote! ¡Ya mostré que soy superior a ti! –Decia mientras apretaba su puño derecho con fuerza con intenciones de darle un golpe a Peter – ¡SOY UN SUPERIOR HOMBRE ARAÑA! –

POW

KRACK

Los ojos de Otto bajo la máscara se abrieron y sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza ante la sensación repentina de dolor en su mano derecha.

Antes de que el puño de Otto pudiera golpear a Peter, este lanzo su propio puño derecho para que chocara contra el de Otto. El resultado fue que los huesos de la mano de Otto se rompieran en miles de partes, como si su puño hubiera golpeado una fuerte pared hecha de Vibranium sólido.

-pero…… ¿Cómo? –

-its Time End This! –dijo el héroe en ingles dichas palabras al momento de comenzar a lanzar golpes a todo el cuerpo de Otto con ambos puños –esto es por el Tío Ben, el Capitán Stacy, Gwen, Jameson, tía May, MJ, Harry, Carlie, Flash, Logan, Natasha, Thor, Jessica, Cap.….. –y por ultimo dio un fuerte golpe a la barbilla de Otto –………. Carol –

Otto cayó de espaldas  un par de metros, todos su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido por los últimos golpes del Hombre Araña, mientras que los demás solo pudieron sonreír al ver que de nuevo las posibilidades estaban a favor del trepa muros el cual lentamente comenzo a acercarse a Otto a paso lento.

-¿lo ves Otto? –pregunto el héroe mientras comenzaba a acercarse al villano frente a el –es cierto, has logrado todas y cada una de esas cosas mientras te hacías pasar por mí. Pero eso no quiere decir que sepas lo que significa ser el Hombre Araña –

-entonces……… dime……  –decia Otto mientras comenzaba a levantarse lentamente hasta estar por completo de pie – ¡DIME ¿QUE SIGNIFICA SER EL HOMBRE ARAÑA?! –

-Me alegra que preguntes –dijo Peter mientras veía a Otto ir hacia él, y cuando estaban frente a frente –ser el Hombre Araña significa –

POW

-¡Ser Alguien En Quien Confiar! –le dio a Otto un puñetazo en la mejilla.

PAM

-¡Siempre Hacer Lo Correcto, Aunque Nadie Te Lo Reconozca! –dio una fuerte patada al estómago.

POW

-¡Ser El Ejemplo De Otros Héroes, Una Inspiración Para La Gente! –dio un fuerte codazo al pecho.

PAM

-¡Incluso El Sonreír Aun Si Estas Frente A La Muerte Aceptándola Y No Tratando De Burlarla! –dio una patada a la cara tirando a Otto en el suelo nuevamente.

-pero sobre todo……  –decia mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque para Otto en el suelo, mientras que este espantado cerro los ojos y trato de cubrirse del posible golpe, pero este jamás llego. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos vio como a uno centímetros el puño del Hombre Araña estaba por impactar su rostro pero este se había detenido –…………… Un Gran Poder, Conlleva Una Gran Responsabilidad –y bajo el puño para luego darse media vuelta dándole la espalda a Otto –por esas razones, jamás serás un mejor Hombre Araña –y comenzo a alejarse.

Mientras que los demás solo veían todos esto con una sonrisa, aun si Otto había hecho todo esto, el siempre haría lo correcto y esperaría que lo que tuviera que pasar pasara nunca se mancharía las manos o se rebajaría al nivel de Otto.

Mientras que con el mencionado, aún seguía en el suelo, no podía creer que había sido derrotado, nuevamente, ¡por el!; él era el Doctor Otto Octavius, un hombre con una inteligencia superior a la de cualquier otro ser humano en este planeta, y una vez más había sido derrotado, humillado por el mismo trepa muros que lo había derrotado una y otra vez durante todos estos años.

-no lo acepto –susurro el villano llamando la atención de Peter quien se detuvo para mirarlo – ¡yo soy Otto Octavius! ¡Soy Superior a todos! ¡Y no pienso dejarme derrotar ante alguien como tú! –y de su espalda surgieron nuevamente los 4 brazos mecánicos los cuales se lanzaron en ataque hacia Peter.

-aun no entiendes Otto –dijo Peter mientras esquivaba los ataques de todos los tentáculos y sujeto con fuerza uno –tu siempre has peleado por tus propios intereses, has peleado toda tu vida por ti mismo, mientras que yo peleo por los demás, peleo por mis amigos, mis compañeros, por la gente de Nueva York –y con fuerza dio un tirón para hacer que Otto saliera disparado hacia el –por esa razón ¡SIEMPRE TE HE DERROTADO, Y ESTA NO SERÁ LA EXCEPCIÓN! –

POW

Un fuerte golpe se incrusto en el rostro de Otto.

La fuerza ejercida es ese golpe se notó pues por debajo de ambos el suelo comenzo a romperse hasta crearse grietas las cuales comenzaron a crecer y crecer hasta formar un cráter y luego Otto salio volando a gran velocidad hasta chocar contra un edificio cercano.

Otto estaba incrustado en el edificio, esta vez por completo derrotado.

Los Avengers habían visto todo esto y solo podían decirlo.

-Parker –dijo Logan para luego sonreír –lo lograste –

-¡Buen trabajo Hombre de las Arañas! –dijo Thor mientras alzaba su martillo al aire.

-sabíamos que podría –dijo Natasha mientras que Jessica asentía –él logra lo que se propone –

El capitán América Sonrio –lo has hecho muy bien soldado –

Carol era la más feliz, ella solo podía ver a Peter en la pantalla de humo de pie victorioso en la pelea –lo lograste Peter –

-valla creo que me excedí –dijo Peter mientras veía a Otto en el otro edificio –tu qué opinas Otto –

**(Fin Ost)**

-he sido derrotado –susurraba Otto desde su posición –una derrota más, por el mismo sujeto –cuando trato nuevamente de levantarse, noto algo, una de sus manos comenzaba a desaparecer –¡No! No puedo perder, no así –dijo desesperadamente mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.

El Hombre Araña supo de inmediato que Strange había comenzado a borrar a Otto de su mente, Peter sabía que esto era necesario –Parker, tu maldito……tu……tu…..tu…. –la voz de Otto comenzó a perder volumen cuando la parte superior de su cuerpo desapareció y solo quedo su cabeza flotando en el aire –¿Quién…….quien eres tú? –Otto sonaba ahora confundido mientras veía al Hombre Araña a la lejanía como si no lo conociera –¿Quién……..Quien soy yo…..por favor…… estoy tan confundido……yo no……. –y desapareció por completo dejando solo al Hombre Araña en su mismo sitio.

Durante unos momentos Peter siguió allí, de pie en lo alto del edificio sin hacer nada. Pero estaba muy feliz de haberlo logrado regresar a su cuerpo y vida.

Durante meses había tratado de hacerlo, había peleado en bajo nivel para recuperar su vida, y por fin lo había logrado.

Pero en eso, en un destello justo al frente de Peter comenzó a surgir alguien más.

De ella apareció también Peter Parker, pero con la vestimenta civil el cual se encontraba muy desorientado sin saber que pasaba.

-Volví a ser yo mismo ¡ya no estoy atrapado en el cuerpo del Doc! –Decia el Peter civil mientras se observaba detenidamente para ver que en efecto, era su cuerpo – ¿estoy muerto? O ¿estoy teniendo una Segunda Oportunidad? –

-yo diría que un poco de ambos –dijo el Hombre Araña llamándole la atención a Peter quien se sorprendió al verlo –hola, y antes que nada no soy Otto en tu cuerpo o un clon del Jackal –dijo al notar como su otro yo tomaba una pose defensiva para cualquier cosa –soy una parte de tu consciencia que logro sobrevivir dentro de nuestra mente después de que ¿Moriste, Morimos? Es algo confuso –

-¿y cómo sé que dices la verdad? –

“dice la verdad Peter Parker”

La voz de Stephen Strange sono de la nada en todo el lugar llamando la atención de ambos Peter.

“él es una pequeña parte de ti que aún seguía en tu mente después de tu muerte, recientemente logro derrotar a Otto Octavius y retomar el control de su cuerpo y yo te busque en el otro mundo para traerte”

-asi que decías la verdad –dijo Peter mientras veía a su otro yo con el traje puesto – ¿y en donde esta Otto? –

En eso, el Hombre Araña bajo la mirada –paso lo que tenía que pasar hace tiempo……… Otto está Muerto –

-¿pero cómo? –

“Para que ustedes recuperaran su cuerpo, la mente y recuerdos de Otto Octavius tenían que ser borrados”

-bueno, creo entenderlo, pero se me hará difícil –dijo el Peter original.

-dímelo a mí, yo pelee contra el –dijo la Consciencia de Peter.

-y entonces que pasara con…… ¿bueno?.........nosotros –dijo el Peter Parker original mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y al otro a su lado.

“uniré ambas partes de ustedes, asi seguirán siendo el mismo Peter Parker”

-bueno ya lo oíste Pete, que dices –dijo el del traje mientras le daba la mano a su otro yo.

-oye somos la misma personas asi que sabes lo que diré –y la acepto para luego ambos comenzaran a brillar.

Y todo el lugar quedo en completa oscuridad.

De regreso al mundo real, todos esperaban una reacción del Hombre Araña Justo ahora que las cosas por fin habían terminado. El cuerpo del héroe aún seguía atado en la mesa por seguridad.

-ow…… Mi cabeza……  –escuchó hablar al Hombre Araña el cual parecía comenzar a despertar nuevamente llamando la atención de los demás.

Carol lentamente comenzo a acercarse a el –Peter –susurro mientras que una vez frente a frente le quito la máscara para revelar el rostro del castaño y vio que comenzo a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Cuando los ojos del castaño se abrieron por un momento pensó que estaba viendo a un ángel, pero en verdad sabía quién era la persona frente a él.

-oye –dijo Peter mientras la veía fijamente – después de este tiempo sigues con el cabello corto –y comenzo a reír lentamente.

Carol solo rio de alegría y como regalo de bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, lo beso cariñosamente y aunque con dificultad Peter también regreso el beso y los Avengers junto con el Hechicero Supremo solo comenzaron a sonreír y reír levemente; Peter Parker, El Sorprendente Hombre Araña estaba de regreso.

El Superior Hombre Araña fue derrotado.

-estoy de vuelta –

 **Próximo capítulo** : **Welcome back Spider-Man.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero comentarios, y o sugerencias.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que en verdad les haya gustado este fic. y espero sus comentarios y o sugerencias, Ja Ne.


End file.
